


Kaleidoscope Eyes

by franticatlantic



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticatlantic/pseuds/franticatlantic
Summary: The hole in the wall is the size of Josh’s fist. Because that’s what went through it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for an [anon](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/post/152791244123/could-you-do-an-au-where-josh-and-tyler-are) on tumblr who wanted josh punching a hole through tyler's wall. enjoy!
> 
> title is from the panic! at the disco song of the same name.

The hole in the wall is the size of Josh’s fist. Because that’s what went through it.

His neighbor is home, staring through the hole like Josh is crazy.

He is. Make no mistake - Joshua Dun is as crazy as they come. According to his family and friends and therapists and doctors and the entirety of his social circle.

“Sorry,” he says, bent level with the hole. “I, uh, I can pay for this.”

“It’s okay-“ Tyler tries.

Josh cuts him off. “Dude, are you _crying?_ I just said I’ll pay for it, damn, there’s no reason to get an attitude.”

“I’m not crying because of this!” Tyler steps away, rubs his red eyes and puffy cheeks.

“Oh. Then why-“

“I don’t wanna talk about it, Mr. Just Punched A Hole Through My Wall. Who even does that anyway? You need some serious anger management.”

He does, he really does.

“How do you know I didn’t punch through it in excitement? Or disbelief?”

“Please,” Tyler sniffs.

On the opposite wall in Tyler’s room there’s an Anthrax poster. “Hey, I didn’t know you were into music.”

Tyler scowls and hiccups. It’s really cute. “Like I would be the only person in the world who doesn’t like music.”

He steps away from the crumbling plaster and lets Tyler get a good look at his room - Metallica posters, a My Chemical Romance flag, a few Linkin Park stickers.

“That’s neat,” Tyler remarks and Josh bends down again, comes eye to eye with him.

“So…are you gonna let me come over so we can talk about music? And tell me why you’re crying?”

A stray tear falls down Tyler’s cheek and he wipes it away. “Um, sure. You have to promise not to laugh, though.”

“Cross my heart.”

Josh goes over to Tyler’s and they talk.

And maybe they kiss. But maybe they don’t.

And maybe Josh cheers Tyler up with his mouth around his dick. But maybe he doesn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> always taking requests at my [tumblr](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/).


End file.
